Rompiendo rutinas
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: Smoker es, cuanto menos, un hombre ocupado. Los sábados para él son sagrados. Son sus noches tranquilas, cuando por fin puede despejarse de la rutina, comer un poco y ver alguna película...pero la noche cambia de tornas de una manera de lo más inesperada. SmokerxLaw [One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen sólo a Oda]


Malditos críos.

No había cosa que más odiara Smoker que los críos. Y si ya le sumabas a eso que fueran insolentes peor aún.

Y es que en su trabajo tenía que enfrentarse día a día con ese tipo de idiotas, que se metían en un lío tras otro y él, como uno de los mejores policías de toda la ciudad, de vez en cuando le tocaba recogerlos y dejarlos toda la noche en el calabozo a ver si escarmentaban.

Con algunos funcionaba. Lloriqueaban toda la maldita noche para que alguien les sacara de ahí. Pero había otros como la "adorable" panda de Luffy y compañía que era muy, muy pedante. No había conocido criajos más plastas y más descarados que esos. Las bandas callejeras eran realmente lo peor.

Ya no hablemos de cuando se juntaban varias bandas callejeras, como la de Trafalgar Law o la de Eustass Kid. Esas putas pandas de niñatos…algún día iba a reventar sus adolescentes cabezas contra una acera, y pintaría las paredes de su casa con su sangre.

Pero por desgracia él era un agente de la ley y el orden, y no tenía putas ganas de que uno de sus propios amigos y compañeros le tuvieran que llevar a rastras a los calabozos donde él mismo suele meter a los delincuentes a pasar allí la noche por pegar a alguno de esos críos.

En fin, cuanto menos pensara en todas esas cosas mejor. El peliblanco entró en su diminuto apartamento del centro de la ciudad, cerrando tras de sí de un portazo. Encendió la luz y dio un par de caladas a sus dos puros tan característicos, apagándolos en el cenicero que había en la pequeña mesa del recibidor.

Por fin en casa. Sacó de la bolsa que traía en la mano una película policíaca y dejó el resto del contenido sobre una pequeña mesa frente a un sofá. Si, ese era su perfecto plan de sábado. Después de trabajar cogería, se comería cantidades ingentes de tallarines y arroz y luego se fumaría sus delicias de puros viendo una de esas películas que le encantaba criticar por lo lejanas que podían llegar a estar de la realidad. Prácticamente eso para el peliblanco ya era un ritual, dado que no era de los que solía salir por la noche a divertirse, y esa rutina de fin de semana tampoco estaba tan mal.

Es más, a él incluso le gustaba. Por mucho que su queridísima compañera, Tashigi, insistiera en que él aún era joven y tenía que disfrutar la noche, eso ya no estaba hecho para él. Le daba un profundo asco y pudor el salir a la calle a altas horas un sábado y encontrarse las decadentes imágenes de los conceptos que tenían los chavales de divertirse. Siempre que pasaba frente a una discoteca o a un pub, había algún chico con coma etílico, o vomitando por las esquinas mientras los otros, tan borrachos como su amigo, hacían como que todo eso no estaba pasando y continuaban la fiesta. Y ya no hablemos de las cantidades ingentes de drogas que los adolescentes son capaces de consumir.

Hablando de drogas…

Sacó del bolsillo de su apretado vaquero gris una pequeña bolsa con marihuana dentro. Ya estaba harto de tener que requisar ese tipo de cosas cada vez que ciertos especímenes se pasaban a dormir por sus calabozos cuando los pillaban en alguna pelea o colándose en algún local a altas horas. Siempre era lo mismo.

Además, recordaba perfectamente de quién era esa marihuana, él mismo se la había quitado de los bolsillos cuando le había hecho un cacheo. Y qué cacheo, pensó Smoker pasándose una mano por la cara. Aún recordaba esa sensación ardiente en sus manos cuando el chico moreno, en lugar de revolverse, se contoneó aún más, casi pegando su apretado culo a la entrepierna del peliblanco. Joder, como le gustaba provocar al cabrón de Trafalgar.

Para él, un estimado cuerpo de la policía, no le costaba nada ver entre las palabras y los gestos de todas las personas, y las señales corporales que le mandaba ese moreno cada vez que se veían o le cacheaba era un "desnúdame" o "fóllame toda la noche".

Smoker no era de piedra, eso seguro. Era de sobra consciente ante tales miradas que le mandaba, cuando clavaba esos hermosos ojos grises en los suyos, cuando movía un poco las caderas contra el capó de su coche de policía cuando le pedía que se diera la vuelta. Esa sonrisa divertida y juguetona.

Maldita sea. Se llevó una mano al paquete. Ya estaba duro. Puto mocoso de mierda, algún día de estos iba a matarlo, de seguro.

Crack.

Un ruido.

Un ruido mimetizado con la oscuridad del piso, sólo iluminado por la pantalla encendida del televisor.

¿Qué hostias había sido eso?

Otra vez un ruido, y después, el ruido de una de las ventanas de su dormitorio abriéndose desde fuera.

"Mierda".

Lo que le faltaba. Ya había tenido suficiente emoción en el trabajo hoy como para más. Ahora se colaban en su casa para qué, ¿Para robarle? ¿A él?

Llevó la mano de su entrepierna a la pistola, delicadamente escondida en su funda dispuesta a salir de ahí a por un poco de adrenalina. Pero no es que Smoker estuviera muy por la labor de usarla. La usaría para intimidar a quien fuera el gilipollas que se había colado en su casa y punto. No tenía ni putas ganas de coger a quien hubiera sido y llevarle de los pelos a comisaría, porque por fin había terminado de trabajar y hoy no le tocaba turno de noche.

Con un suspiro muy pesado, se levantó haciendo todo el ruido posible para alertar adrede al ladrón, haciéndole saber así que el piso NO estaba vacío, y que había alguien con muy malas pulgas como era él.

Sacando la pistola lentamente, la empuñó con ambas manos y empezó a dar pasos firmes hacia su propio dormitorio.

Pasos.

Pero a diferencia de lo que se esperaba, en vez de sentir la ventana abrirse y que ese cabrón se hubiera pirado, oyó el ruido de su… ¿Cama?

Abrió de una patada la puerta y apuntó a quien fuera el imbécil que se estaba burlando de su propia vida de esa manera sin hacerle aprecio. Y la cara que se le quedó fue tal que casi se podía decir que estaba más blanco que su albino pelo.

-Buenas noches, Smo-ya. ¿Vengo en mal momento o tenías compañía para esta noche?

Ahí estaba, cuan largo era el moreno, tirado sobre la cama con una postura de lo más…llamativa. Y seductora. Y cabrona, porque esa jodida sonrisa de la cara lo decía todo y no decía nada a la vez.

Aunque no lo admitiría jamás, se sentía un poco aliviado al ver que no era un ratero cualquiera, sino el ratero por excelencia.

-Trafalgar. Me importa una mierda lo que hagas en mi piso o con qué intenciones hayas venido a mi casa. Pero vete de aquí cagando leches antes de que te meta tanto plomo por el culo que se quede irreconocible.

La sonrisa ladina del moreno se ensanchó más, sentándose en el borde del colchón moviendo los pies en el suelo y de manera un poco infantil quizás.

-En realidad había venido a que me metieras otra cosa por el culo, Smoker –entrecerró los ojos, que brillaban de pura lujuria, sus sedosos labios entreabriéndose a modo de provocación.

Y aunque Smoker no lo quisiera reconocer, sus provocaciones estaban funcionando y demasiado bien.

Joder, él no podía hacer eso, no podía. Él era un policía respetado y el moreno era…un criajo pandillero al que había detenido más de una vez.

-Fuera de mi casa.

Law rió suavemente, cruzándose y descruzándose de piernas una y otra vez. Mierda.

-Hoy me has quitado una cosita que era mía –al terminar la frase alzó la mano para coger lo que el peliblanco le acababa de lanzar, sus 10 gramos de marihuana.

-Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas por aquí. A la próxima no voy a dudar en dispararte.

-¿Tan fácil? ¿De verdad? –se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos largos y cortos a la vez que a Smoker le estaba dando la sensación de perder la maldita cabeza- ¿No vas a echarme una charla sobre que las drogas son malas ni nada por el estilo?

-Eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que esa mierda va a pasarte factura tarde o temprano. Lo que hagas con tu puto cuerpo me importa una mierda. Ahora vete por la alcantarilla de la que has salido y déjame tranquilo.

-¿De verdad te da igual, Smoker? –dijo el moreno susurrándole en el oído, haciendo que al propietario de ese nombre le diera un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral, incluso por toda su alma y toda su esencia masculina. Que se había concentrado desde hace unos minutos en sus pantalones, en una zona muy concreta. En ausencia de una respuesta por parte del peliblanco, siguió hablando en su oído- Yo creo que no te da igual.

-Yo creo que sí –consiguió atinar a decir por fin, tras templar sus ardientes deseos de hacerle cosas indescriptibles con palabras.

-Yo creo que no…-y dicho esto cogió una de las manos del policía, llevándola a su pecho y frotándose con ella como un gato ronroneando por más contacto. Smoker la apartó en cuanto hizo eso, aun siendo consciente de que la idea, en una parte muy profunda de su mente, no le estaba disgustando nada. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando allí joder? Eso no podía ser ni de coña. Eran dos mundos distintos. Law, lejos de indiferente se sabía deseado, muy deseado. Tanto como deseaba él a aquel hombre albino que le llevaba a las nubes cada vez que le ponía contra una pared en un callejón o contra el capó de cualquier coche. Y cada vez que le ponía las esposas sus más sucios deseos despertaban en su interior como un animal dormido a punto de saltar a por su presa.

Lenta, muy lentamente, se empezó a quitar la sudadera que llevaba, tirándola por el suelo sin ningún cuidado y, con la misma delicadeza, cogió de nuevo la mano del peliblanco y la llevó a su pecho, para que el otro le acariciara todo lo que quisiera, que cumpliera sus fantasías y le hiciera suyo allí mismo, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba dejar de soñar con aquel musculoso hombre, de fuertes y definidos brazos, de manos ásperas, que le tocaba, le follaba hasta dejarle sin aliento y hacía que después se levantara tan duro que no podía evitar tocarse luego en el servicio de su casa. Arrugó un poco la nariz de manera infantil cuando vio que Smoker, lejos de acariciarle, tenía la mano paralizada en el torso del chico, escrutándole con la mirada y clavándole sus ojos anaranjados en los suyos grises, casi como si le estuviera regañando.

-Vete ya de mi casa, Law.

Sorprendido, el moreno soltó su muñeca y le miró estupefacto. ¿Acaso el otro no lo veía? Las ganas que tenía de ser tocado por él, de dejarse hacer todo lo que el otro deseara, de abrazarlo y besarlo como no lo había hecho nunca con nadie. Retrocedió un paso torpemente.

-Smoker…

Al segundo, entonces, el peliblanco se arrepintió. Esa cara no debería estar permitida. Esa cara de dolor, de fragilidad, de debilidad, como si hubiera desarmado y desmontado al chico con una sola frase. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando algo así joder? ¿Dónde estaba aquel cabronazo que siempre estaba jodiéndole y que sonreía de lado importándole una mierda todo su entorno? ¿Dónde se había escondido su valor?

Todas sus preguntas empezaron a contestarse solas todas a la vez. Law, lejos de terminar de derrumbarse, alzó la cabeza. Parecía como si el haber dejado ver al otro una ínfima parte de su yo débil y delicado le hubiera dolido hasta las entrañas y le hubiera sacado el valor y la ponzoña de donde parecía que no lo había por unos instantes. Cogió su sudadera y sin molestarse en ponérsela le dio la espalda con todo su orgullo.

El peliblanco dio un largo suspiro.

-Law…

-Voy a decirte una cosa, Smo-ya –en seguida el moreno le interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando. No quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir por un segundo- si quieres seguir con esta puta obra de teatro y fingir que no te gusto adelante, porque yo ya me he cansado de hacerlo. Haz lo que te salga la punta de la polla, me he cansado de lanzarte indirectas que cogería hasta un chimpancé. ¿Sabes qué? Ya ni si quiera me apetece follar –se acercó a la ventana por la que había entrado, guardándose la marihuana en el bolsillo del vaquero.

Y con eso Smoker sí que no pudo más.

-¿De qué te crees que vas, gilipollas? ¿Te cuelas en mi casa a las tantas, te me abres de piernas como una puta y pretendes que te acepte porque si y te folle? Lo llevas claro chaval.

Y ahora el que se quedó congelado fue Law. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, apretando los puños con fuerza. Eso hizo sonreír al mayor. Bien, parece que ya había conseguido echarle.

Realmente lo había conseguido, pero no de la manera deseada.

-…puedes estar tranquilo, Smoker. No volveré a molestarte. Nunca. Perdona haber sido tal molestia para ti –aunque esas palabras estuvieran cargadas de odio, se podía entender en el tono de su voz que eso que le había dicho le había dolido como miles de dagas clavadas en su corazón al rojo vivo. Estaba totalmente destrozado. Joder, le había roto. No era lo que quería. Sólo quería evitar cometer un gordísimo error acostándose con un menor como él. Pero ahora tenía a un Trafalgar Law medio tembloroso y con la voz descolocada, y juraría que desde ahí podía saber que le había dejado hasta sin respirar.

-Joder Law… -se acercó al chico frente a él para cogerle del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –Law lejos de ponerse a colaborar se empezó a retorcer para intentar liberarse, con una mueca de dolor en su cara que era indescriptible. Smoker sentía que su pecho se había encogido tanto como si alguien hubiese cogido su corazón y lo estuviese estrujando adrede para herirle- ¡Suéltame o me pondré a gritar! –sus ojos brillaron amenazantes, sonriendo de lado con maldad- ¿No te interesa que me pusiera a gritar, verdad? ¡No quiero que me toques!

-Sabes que sí que quieres que lo haga.

Eso acababa de dejar a Law totalmente descolocado. Dejó de golpe su furia y su rabia para mirar al peliblanco con una cara de póker que era difícilmente imitable. Sin apenas darse cuenta por la estupefacción, Smoker cogió a Law por los hombros y lo lanzó contra su cama, a lo que el moreno jadeó dejando caer por el trayecto su sudadera sabe Dios dónde. Cuando fue a levantarse para pedir una explicación y soltar otra amenaza, el fibroso y tonificado cuerpo del policía estaba sobre el suyo, aprisionando sus muñecas con una mano sin mucha dificultad.

Jadeando por la sorpresa, los ojos grises de Law le miraron tan confusos que podía jurar que estaban a punto de correr de sus córneas y alejarse de aquella habitación.

-Ahora vas a escucharme de una puta vez te guste o no –desvió un segundo la mirada para conseguir ordenas sus ideas y sus palabras, no tardando en volver a clavar su mirada sobre la del menor- mira niñato, yo no soy de piedra. Claro que quiero follarte, ¿Pero acaso sabes en el lío que nos meteríamos tú y yo si hacemos algo así? A mí se me caería el pelo como mínimo. Así que compórtate como un adulto si es que sabes lo que es eso, y entra en razón.

Law entreabrió los labios, pensativo como él, para terminar de aclarar su mente.

-Se en lo que nos meteríamos, pero quiero hacerlo. Siempre he querido hacerlo –no pudo evitar que sus suaves y delicadas mejillas se ruborizaran un poco, acariciando el pecho albino del mayor con devoción- Me gustas, siempre me has gustado –ladeó un poco la cabeza, casi con inocencia, cosa que estaba volviendo loco a Smoker en cuestión de segundos- Sé que yo también te gusto, no hace falta que me lo digas para que lo sepa –así, delineó los labios del mayor con la yema de los dedos- así que fóllame. Fóllame de una vez, joder. Estoy cansado de masturbarme por las mañanas al recordar mis sueños más húmedos contigo.

Con eso Smoker terminó de perder la cordura. Y es que el chico no había dicho ninguna mentira. Era cierto, maldita sea. Trafalgar Law siempre le había atraído y siempre le había gustado, pero se había esforzado mucho por poner barreras entre ellos, para esforzarse en no ver lo que se plantaba en sus narices de manera remitente. Le gustaba, más que otra cosa en su rutinaria vida. Le gustaba todo de él. Su carácter despreocupado, inteligente y calculador, su delgado pero delineado cuerpo, marcado por los abdominales tostados que tenía. Y su piel…pasó sus ásperas manos por la piel morena del chico, afirmando lo que siempre había pensado. Suave, tal como en sus sueños. Law era tan suave joder. No quería imaginarse cómo sería el interior del chico cuando se la metiese.

No dudó más en soltar al fiero animal que guardaba en su interior, aquella bestia blanca de dientes afilados y ojos sedientos de pasión. Apenas le llevó un segundo el fundir sus labios con los suaves de Law. Deliciosos. Simplemente exquisitos. Eran realmente adictivos, y se dio cuenta de que ahora que los acababa de probar no iba querer dejarlos nunca. Law no dudó un segundo en corresponder su beso de la manera más ardiente que se podía, juntando en aquella cama ambos cuerpos tan necesitados el uno del otro que podrían derretirse si se tocaban un poco más.

Las ávidas manos del moreno serpentearon por su blanca piel como la nieve, intentando memorizarlo con todas sus ganas, su deseo pleno de no olvidar jamás el cuerpo que tenía sobre él. Esas mismas manos quitaron la ajustada camisa negra del policía, mandándola a volar y dejando que esta cayese por cualquier lado, y luego con notorio nerviosismo empezó a desabrochar sus vaqueros grises. Sonriendo contra los labios del menor, Smoker cogió sus manos para que parara.

-Cálmate y relájate.

Y ahora fueron sus pálidas manos las que empezaron a recorrer la tostada y exquisita piel del menor, parando lo justo para bajarse la bragueta y quitarle los pantalones al chico, que no tardó en enredar sus largas piernas alrededor de sus caderas y, con ayuda de los pies, le bajó los pantalones y se los quitó, tirándolos al suelo. Ahora los dos estaban desnudos. La verdad es que a Smoker le había hecho gracia que el moreno tampoco llevara ropa interior. Y sintió esos profundos ojos grises clavarse en su cara.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¿Tanta prisa tenías para…a-ah…-su pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando el cuerpo del adolescente se deslizaba hacia abajo y engulló su miembro con la boca- j-joder…

Las brillantes y lujuriosas orbes de Law le miraban y parecían atravesarle el alma. Tan curiosos, con su boca y su lengua moviéndose por su sensible piel de manera tan inexperta, tanteando con los gestos que hacía el mayor si lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer le gustaba o no. Con un pequeño empujón tenía la espalda de Smoker contra la cama, y él se colocó hábilmente entre sus fuertes piernas para volver a engullir su miembro antes de que el mayor pudiera si quiera replicar nada.

Enredó sus manos en su moreno y sedoso pelo, acariciándolo casi con mimo, como queriendo asegurarse de que eso lo estaba haciendo porque realmente quería, y que estaba cómodo. El moreno, que había entrecerrado los ojos mientras succionaba su polla con ganas, volvió a abrirlos para mirarle, relajándole casi al instante al hacerlo, al ver sus pupilas tan calmadas y tranquilas. Masajeó sus huevos mientras le hacía la mamada, apretando los labios e incluso rozando de vez en cuando con los dientes.

Tiró del pelo de Law para hacerle saber lo próximo que estaba su final, intentando que el chico se separase de su polla por activa y por pasiva, y éste sólo soltó un gruñido de molestia engullendo con más ansia, hasta que oyó el gemido ronco de Smoker al vaciarse dentro de su boca. Tragó todo lo que pudo, separándose de su miembro y relamiéndose los finos hilos de semen que salían de sus labios, saboreando y degustando su esencia con picardía a la vez que le miraba. Oh joder, si seguía mirándole así no iba a tardar ni un minuto en volver a endurecerse su miembro.

-Smoker…~

Law se deslizaba pos su cuerpo hasta posicionarse sobre las caderas del peliblanco, relamiéndose y señalándole su erección. Se agachó para poder susurrar a aquel hombre al oído.

-Quiero que esta noche cumplas todos mis sueños húmedos…

Y con eso se empaló él solito, de golpe, sentándose sobre el miembro del mayor sin preparación alguna. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar acomodarse y acostumbrarse a esa sensación de invasión, echándose un poco hacia delante para ver si así pasaba más rápido.

El mayor, un poco preocupado por él, llevó sus grandes manos a su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con una suavidad impropia de él, haciéndole alzar la vista para que le mirara.

-Tranquilo, despacio.

Dicho eso, el peliblanco se alzó en la cama, quedando sentado sobre las mantas y el colchón, y abrazó al moreno aún encima suya para que se relajara. Delineó su espina con las yemas de los dedos, lamiendo la piel de su hombro y la de su cuello, hasta que Law se sintiera todo lo cómodo que pudiera estar. Con eso, sintiéndose ya preparado para ello, empezó a moverse con brusquedad y rapidez, pero Smoker se encargaba de que cada vez que se empalaba fuera lo suficientemente delicado para que el menor no se hiciera daño. Quería que Law sintiera única y exclusivamente placer. Quería cumplir todos esos sueños que él mismo en secreto también había tenido. Quería hacer de esa noche un recuerdo único e imborrable de la mente del ojigris para que quedara a fuego esa sensación de placer de sus cuerpos para siempre.

Los gemidos de Law, al compás de los suyos, iban acelerándose y aumentando a medida que avanzaba la noche, mientras que el menor, ayudado de las manos que sujetaban sus caderas, se movía sobre su amante y se empalaba una y otra vez, moviendo las caderas en círculos. Arqueó la espalda todo lo posible cuando sintió una mano aprisionando su polla y masturbándole al propio ritmo que él iba marcando, haciendo que así se acelerara más y se moviera todo lo rápido que podía, creando unas oleadas erráticas de placer tan intensas como los dedos que se clavaban en su piel.

Lejos de quedarse indiferente, Smoker estaba moviendo en todo momento las caderas con las del chico, corriéndose casi al instante en el que Law soltó un agudo grito de placer y eyaculó en su mano.

Rendido, el menor apoyó la frente en su hombro, intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

Entonces sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban de manera cariñosa y protectora. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien en la cama como con el mayor ahora mismo, pensó fugazmente mientras una suave y tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la situación y aspirando su aroma, tan rudo como él mismo.

Alzó el rostro lo justo para poder mirarle con esa cara enternecida por la aún presente sensación de éxtasis en su cuerpo, dándole un suave y tímido beso bajo la mandíbula.

Algo tan delicado como eso hizo a Smoker estremecerse, tumbar al chico en la cama y tener menos ganas aún de salir de su aterciopelado y cálido interior.

Desde luego, eso era mejor que pasarse la noche comiendo comida china y viendo una película policíaca. Ahora mismo prefería jugar al policía y el ladrón en la cama, toda la noche a ser posible.

Intoxicándose con la lujuria que desprendían sus cuerpos.

A decir verdad, estaba dispuesto a cambiar su rutina por esa de ahora en adelante si era preciso.

* * *

_**He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este one-shot, y me estoy hasta pensando en hacer un fic de esta pareja, así que quiero opiniones ^^**_

_**Reviews? **_


End file.
